


Just a dream

by serenitykid7875



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-24 19:08:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14960388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/serenitykid7875/pseuds/serenitykid7875
Summary: Kara thinks she's married with a child, but wakes to find things aren't what she believes. Eventually SuperCorp.





	Just a dream

Kara Danvers woke to a little finger poking her nose as she slept, she opened her eyes to see two small green eyes staring at her. She smiled and then little one smiled back.

"Morning little one." Kara said as she sat up.

"Mama!" The little boy shouted.

"Killian Alexander Danvers! I told you not to wake up your Mama!" Lena stated as she entered the room and picked up Killian, who wiggled in her arms.

"Sorry Mommy. Sorry Mama." Killian shouted as he giggled.

"Come on. It's time for breakfast."

"Okay Mommy."

"What's for breakfast?" Kara said as she quickly got up to join them.

"Your favorite strawberry pancakes." Lena said as she kissed Kara before carrying Killian to the kitchen.

"Awesome!"

"Come on Mama!" Killian called down the hall as they got farther from Kara.

Kara froze in the hall for a moment feeling like something was wrong, but she brushed it off and followed them to the kitchen.

"Mama! Sit next to me!" Killian called to Kara as Lena put him in his booster seat.

"All right little one." Kara said as she sat down next to Killian.

"I called off work today, so we can go to the park. Does that sound fun Killian?" Lena said as she set pancakes in front of Kara and Killian.

"Yay! Park!" Killian shouted as he grabbed one of the pancakes and started to munch on it.

"Sounds good to me too." Kara said as she dug in to the pancakes too.

Finally, they made it to the park, Kara and Lena played with Killian all over the jungle gym, the swings, and then they had a picnic where they just enjoyed time all together. Kara sat against a tree with Lena between her legs holding on to Killian who played with the toy figurines of Supergirl and a bad alien.

Kara never wanted to leave this moment, she had the two people that she loved the most in the world and nothing was going to take her away from them, but she felt like something was trying to pull her from them.

Pretty soon it was time for Killian to take his name, so they headed back to their house for the day. Killian cuddled against Lena almost asleep, but he still played with the two figurines. Once they made it home Lena and Kara put Killian to bed for his nap.

"I love you so much." Kara said as she gently laid Killian down for his nap and wrapped him up with the lite blanket.

"I love you too Mama. I love Mommy too." Killian said as Lena pecked kisses all over his face.

"I love you too Killian. Sleep tight." Lena stated before kissing him one more time on the forehead.

Killian fell asleep quickly; Lena and Kara headed to the family room where Lena grabbed glasses of water and Kara turned on something for them to watch.

"I love you Lena. I love you so much." Kara said suddenly feel like she needed to tell Lena just how much she loved her. She felt like something was about to happen to her and she wasn't going to get the chance to tell her.

"I love you too Kara. You have been so good to me. You have proved to me that I am more than my last name and I deserve to be loved. I love you too more than you could ever know." Lena replied, then she noticed that Kara had a concerned look on her face but stayed quiet and let Kara bring up what was wrong.

"We had such a good day today."

"And we will continue too." Lena said concerned, "What's wrong?"

"I don't know. Something doesn't feel right."

"Is there anything I can do?"

"Just stay here and let me hold you."

"Of course. I love you Kara." Lena said as she peppered Kara's face with kisses like she had with Killian.

"I love you both so much." Kara whispered.

"We love you too."

"Don't let go."

"Never."

Suddenly there was a blinding white light.

* * *

Kara sat up straight, gasping. Looking around she found everyone, but who she was looking for…Lena. Where is she? Where was Killian?

"Lena? Where is she?" Kara said as she continued to look around.

"Lena is probably at L-Corp. Kara, you need to relax. You were unconscious for several hours." Alex said as she tried to get Kara to calm down.

"No! I need to go. Killian? Where is Killian?"

"Who is Killian? Kara please stop moving. What is the last thing that you remember?"

"Holding my wife."

"Wife? Kara you've been critically injured by Lillian and Cadmus. You need to lay down and stay under the sun lamps."

"Let me go! I need my wife!" Kara said as she fought the restraints.

"Kara! If I promise to get your wife will you stop?" J'onn asked.

"Where is Killian? Bring me my wife and son and I will." Kara said as still pulled at the restraints, but had calmed down.

"Who is your wife?"

"You married us. You should know. Is this some trick? Are you working for Cadmus?" Kara asked demanding answers.

"Kara. You have never been married and you don't have a son." Alex said wanting Kara to snap out of whatever she was talking about.

"You are lying. We are married and have a beautiful son, who is both of ours. Where is my wife and son? Where is Lena and Killian?"

"Lena?"

"Yes. My wife. Alex you were there. You were in the wedding party."

"I'm going to go get Lena and try to explain this to her before I bring her here." J'onn whispered to Alex before he headed out the door to get Lena.

"I know that right now you need to see Lena. So J'onn is going to get her. Please just let me check you over." Alex said as she started to do a physical on Kara.

"Okay." Kara said looking excited to see Lena.

"Kara!" Mon-El called as he entered the room. "You're awake."

"Mon-El what are you doing here?" Kara asked.

"I've been here. We have a date tonight." Mon-El said as Alex tried to stop him from continuing.

"Why would I date you? I'm married."

"What? To who?"

"To my wife. Why doesn't anyone remember my wife?"

Alex punched Mon-El before he spoke again and dragged him out of the room.

* * *

J'onn landed on Lena's balcony at L-Corp, gently knocking on the door before entering.

"J'onn? What are you doing here? Is Kara okay?" Lena asked as J'onn approached her.

"It's a long story. I know that you helped rescue Kara from Lillian, but we need your help with Kara." J'onn said.

"I thought you said that she'd be okay after staying under the sun lamps."

"She is, but when she woke up she's been confused."

"What do you mean confused?"

"She thinks that the two of you are married."

"Married?"

"And you have a son named Killian."

"A son!"

"I need you to come with me. She's distraught and she wants to see you and Killian. We're hoping that you can calm her and talk to her."

"Okay. How are we getting there?"

"The fastest way. Hold on tight."

J'onn picked Lena up and flew out the window and back to the DEO, where Alex was in the hallway arguing with Mon-El.

"Why does she think she has a wife?" Mon-El asked yelling at Alex.

"I don't know, but if you don't stop upsetting her I won't find out. Just stay away from her for right now until we figure out what's going on." Alex stated.

"I'm going to go talk to her."

"The hell you are. She doesn't want you, Mon-El. She wants her wife."

"She wants me." Lena said as she and J'onn approached them.

"Lena? Lena is her wife!" Mon-El shouted.

"Yes. Lena, I need her to stop fighting the restraints and answer my questions. So I can figure out what is going on with her." Alex said.

"Let me talk with her." Lena said as she headed up the stairs. "Alone." She added when everyone started to follow her up.

* * *

Kara was still fighting the restraints, she needed to get to Lena and to Killian. They were in danger. Something was going on. Someone was messing with her. Alex had turned off the sun lamps when she went to examine her, so she wasn't at full strength and couldn't break the restraints. She looked down at her body, she seemed fine, but she did heal fast.

Kara could feel someone's eyes on her and she looked up to see Lena walking toward her, Kara finally felt like she could breath.

"Lena." Kara said urgently. "We're in danger. We need to get out of here."

"Kara." Lena whispered, she had never seen Kara in such a state.

"Where's Killian?"

"Kara. I need you to stop and listen to me."

"Honey, what is going on?"

"Kara, you were abducted by my mother. She nearly killed you. I was finally able to track her and J'onn and the others rescued you. Do you remember any of that?"

"No. I just remember you and Killian. We were just living our lives. Then I woke up here. Are you telling me that we aren't married? That Killian wasn't real?"

"As much as I want to be married to you and have a son named Killian with you. We aren't married or have him. You have been dating Mon-El again. We saved Sam and handled Selena and Reign. We have been trying to track my mother down and that's when you were taken." Lena said as tears fell down her face.

"Why are you crying? Please don't cry." Kara said as she finally had the strength to break the restraints, she hated to see Lena in such pain. Kara pulled Lena in to her arms.

"Kara." Lena whispered as she hugged Kara back.

"I don't care what I was life I was living before this. I was so happy and content in that life that I lived while I was unconscious. I don't want to go back."

"Kara…you deserve so much more than what I can give you. You deserve a better life than what you can get with…" Lena tried to explain, but Kara kissed her. And in that moment Kara remembered. She remembered everything, but it didn't matter she still wanted that life that she had had with Lena there, here.

"I don't care. Lena, we were happy, we were in love. And we are here." Kara whispered.

"You remember." Lena whispered back.

"I do remember. But I have loved you from the moment that I met you and I know that you feel the same. Please don't pull away from me."

"I do love you Kara, but you have been in love with Mon-El. You went to Argo City with him. You left with him for Argo City. You chose him."

"I thought that you had fallen in love with James and we were fighting. I thought that I had lost my chance to be with you. If I had known what I know and feel now, I wouldn't have taken him. I would have taken you."

"Is it safe to come in?" Alex asked from the doorway.

"I remember everything Alex." Kara said, but she didn't release Lena from her hold.

"Okay. How?"

"She kissed me. And she remembered." Lena answered.

"Shouldn't you have kissed Mon-El and that would break the memory issue?" Alex asked.

"If I was truly in love with him, yes. But I have always loved Lena. So kissing her broke the memory issue." Kara stated.

"Oh, okay. So now will you let me double check that you're okay?"

"Sure, but I'm not letting go of Lena any time soon."

"I can work around that." Alex said as she started to check Kara over.

* * *

"So you don't love me?" Mon-El asked. It had taken several hours of holding Lena before Kara even wanted to talk with Mon-El and she still didn't even talk to him without still holding on to Lena.

"Sorry Mon-El, but I don't. I have been fighting my feelings for a long time now. And after going through what I just went through. I realized that life is to short and I can't wait any longer." Kara said as her grip tightened on Lena just a little.

"I…I just didn't see this coming."

"I know and I am sorry. Maybe you should call Imra and Brainy back. They could come get you and you could go back to being a hero in the future."

"I think that is something that I should do. Here." Mon-El said as he handed Kara her necklace back.

"Thank you and again I'm sorry." Kara said as she took the necklace from Mon-El.

"Goodbye Kara. Miss. Luthor."

"Bye Mon-El." Lena said as she and Kara watched Mon-El leave the med-bay. Lena turned to Kara, "Are you okay?"

"I'm better than okay. I have you and that's all I want." Kara said and then her stomach growled loudly for a few seconds.

"Are you sure that's all you want?" Lena said giggling.

"Okay and maybe potstickers."

"I love you Kara. Let's go get some potstickers."

"I love you too Lena. Let's go!" Kara said as she carried Lena to the balcony. And then flew off to her apartment. Lena laughing with Kara and never happier than they were in that moment.


End file.
